


EIEN

by wajjs



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, i feel like i should say something else about this but i don't know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Some people never die





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting (yet) another oldie here! Oldie but goldie! Hahahaha, I actually adore this one, even though it's like super short.

**EIEN**

 

-

 

“RUN!”

The scream was loud enough for him to hear over the never-ending blast of bombs and tanks shooting at everything and everyone, so he did just that: he ran as fast as his legs allowed him to, and he had to fight back the tears as he wished his legs were as long as Koyama’s, making him remember: _Koyama was gone_.

 

-

 

“Stay still,” Tegoshi commanded him and he obeyed, letting Masuda take care of his wounded arm.

“You’re lucky your arm isn’t broken, Shige,” Masuda comments while he finished patching him up. Honestly speaking, they were all lucky they didn’t die during that car crash.

“What a time he has to disappear,” Tegoshi says as if it meant nothing to them, when it’s obviously the opposite case. “Keii-chan was the best driver.”

“ _Is_ ,” Shige corrects quickly, feeling like throwing up at the thought of using past tense when referring to Koyama. “He still is.”

“We’ll find him,” Massu assured. 

 

-

 

“I’m glad you managed to get here practically unharmed,” Ryo told them after they returned to the base.

Shige was quickly sent to the few doctors that hadn’t died yet, and Masuda’s eyes widened as he hurried towards the main controls room and stared at the holographic screens, mumbling out coordinates, trying to see, to find him.

“Koyama is still out there,” Tegoshi whispers, his weakness and hurt and fear showing after days of neglecting his feelings in favour of surviving.

Ryo’s eyes soften and he wishes he could promise the younger they’ll find him, but he can’t, because Koyama is probably dead by now.

 

-

 

It was completely silent outside, and that only made them more and more restless.

Koyama looked at his partners and friends—looked into their eyes and saw the desire to live shining in them. After a moment of debating to himself, he grabbed his fire-gun and gulped, his heartbeat growing faster and faster inside his chest.

“Stay hidden,” he tells them and they nod. They can’t even move their legs because of their fear. “I’ll be back soon, ok?”

They wait for days, but Koyama never comes back.

 

-

 

“Over there!” Yasuda screams and fires his gun as Subaru runs to offer his friend backup.

Their base was surrounded by the forces of The General.

Tegoshi hurries to get inside a tank, barely dodging bullets and rocks flying everywhere with the explosions of grenades coming from both sides. Masuda is behind an improvised barricade along a still wounded Shige, when suddenly a cold shiver runs throughout their skins when Koyama stops by their side, white like he never was, pale, almost fluorescent by how bright he was shining, and looked into their eyes and smiled at them before stepping forward, walking straight towards the enemies’ files. Shige screams, Subaru throws Yasuda to the ground as Tegoshi helps Ryo get inside the tank as protection while Masuda lowers both his and Shige’s head so that the barricade shielded them completely.

After that, everything is surrounded by light—all the sounds were swallowed by it, and after an eternity they all opened their eyes only to find themselves on a blooming prairie, birds singing happily, his clothes torn and dirty and guns dead in their hands.

-

The General has fallen, the morning news say. Peace has finally returned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So! What do you think? Hopefully you liked what you read! Please let me know your opinions~
> 
> Should I write more about this? Would you be interested?


End file.
